Electronic cigarettes are electronic devices used as inhalers to simulate and/or substitute traditional methods of smoking tobacco (i.e. rolled/paper cigarettes, pipes). Electronic cigarettes are generally filled with a small amount of liquid, which when heated is vaporized and inhaled by an operator of the electronic cigarette. Presently, the liquid, which is generally a mixture of propylene glycol, vegetable glycerin and/or polyethylene glycol 400 is premixed in mass amounts with various flavorings as well as nicotine in amounts similar to that of paper cigarettes. The liquid is generally packaged for shipping and sale and is sold to consumers in bottles and/or pre-filled cartridges. While liquids of various flavors and standard nicotine levels are available, the selection is limited as the liquids are mixed in large batches and are then bottled or loaded into cartridges for sale.
Presently, electronic cigarettes and the liquid for use therein are thought of as smoking substitutes, or safer cigarettes due to the elimination of burning added chemicals and components generally present in paper cigarettes. However, these liquids still generally contain addictive levels of nicotine. Further, these liquids may be flavored for sale, however the flavors are of a standard strength and limited variety. Presently, it is not cost effective or efficient to custom blend liquids including not only custom flavors, but also custom flavors and nicotine levels. Since the liquid is prepared in batches and then divided into smaller portions for retail sale, it is nearly impossible for a user to tailor not only the nicotine level, but also the flavor. No product available allows a user to potentially reduce (or increase) the amount of nicotine in the liquid in small increments, or to reduce the amount of nicotine in the liquid to absolutely zero.
The flavor offerings for these liquids are also limited to popular selling flavors like single fruits or menthol. Moreover, because it is not cost effective to mix flavors in small batches, manufacturers only mix popular flavors, which are sure to be bought by consumers. Combination flavors do not generally extend beyond common combinations, and as such, the flavor options for a user of electronic cigarettes are also severely limited.